


So be it, Peter Venkman

by strawberriesapples



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: (hahaha), By popular demand, F/M, here's another P/J of mine, this was the 1st one actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: Peter has a strange disease and he has to stay at Janine's again. But she wasn't even a little bit prepared for what was to come this time...





	1. Chapter 1

\- Oh, no! Again?  
\- Come on, Janine! He was in his best behavior in your apartment the other time!  
\- And you really managed to put up with him for days, Janine!  
\- And Pete has nowhere to go!  
\- Just this once, please?  
The Ghostbusters were trying to persuade their secretary to take Peter back in her apartment. The other time, they thought he was allergic to ghosts, but it was a malevolent "class three"'s plan to put an end to them. This time it was serious. Peter was feverish, feeling weak (although he was not), had fits and almost had a seizure. It wasn’t all the time, and there were times when he felt normal; but all of a sudden he would just faint, waking up soon after, feeling tired. Egon tried to "scan" him to see if the nature of the symptoms was supernatural, but the reading was too weak. It seemed to be supernatural, but if it was, their devices could not detect. The problem was that Peter suffered more the closer to the ghosts he got. The whole situation was too mysterious, and although Peter wanted to find out what was happening to him, he didn’t have the strength to do so. He preferred to leave it to his friends. Not being able to stay at home (or he would die, he thought), he had only one safe place to go: Janine's apartment.  
\- Oh, alright...  
\- Yes!  
\- Thanks, Janine!  
\- You're the best! - The sick man kissed her cheek. She looked at him suspiciously.  
Peter looked normal, he still had his sarcastic sense of humor, that cocky personality, and a cynical smile. He did not look sick at all. But the other three assured her that he was a very sick man. Mysteriously sick, which was worse. Until they found out what was wrong with their friend, it’d be better if he wasn’t alone. And there was no one better than Janine to take care of him.  
Peter packed his suitcases and walked toward her pink Beetle. He gave her an honest smile, but it still seemed ironic to her. The other time, she saw Peter go through horrible things because of the damn McCatheter. This time, it was hard to believe. He looked so normal! But no sooner thought...  
\- Janine, hold on, I forgot my razor.  
\- Okay - she said, rolling her eyes.  
Peter went back to his house and collapsed in the middle of the hall.  
\- Peter! - cried Janine, running into the firehouse.  
What she saw shocked her for real. The man began to writhe, still unconscious. She put her hand on his forehead and he was cold. Peter's friends rushed to his aid.  
\- Peter. Peter, wake up. It's Egon. Wake up.  
The oldest and most serene member of the Ghostbusters tried to get his friend to wake up. It had worked before, it would work now.  
\- Come on, Pete, it's us, wake up! - Ray had more anxiety in his voice, but he spoke firmly.  
Winston was holding his friend's legs while the other two held him by the arms. Janine watched the scene, terrified.  
\- Come on, Peter, wake up!!  
Peter opened his eyes and calmed down at once. Seeing everyone over him, he asked, embarrassed:  
\- It happened again, didn’t it?  
\- Yes, Peter.  
\- How are you?  
\- Tired.  
He casually looked at his secretary, the others followed suit. Janine was stunned, her eyes filled with tears. They were surprised.  
\- Oh, Peter… - she said, her voice trembling.  
\- Janine... I’m sorry if I scared you...  
\- Oh, my God...  
\- If you don’t want to have me over, I understand you, but I don’t... I have nowhere else to go...  
She looked at him terrified, tears streaming down her face. Tears of nervousness and uneasiness.  
\- Please... - Peter begged, feeling defeated. Inside and outside.  
Janine took a deep breath, wiped away her tears, and smiled weakly.  
\- Sure, Peter.  
He smiled back, relieved.  
\- Do you mind waiting a little longer? I need to sit down...  
The other three helped Peter get up and he sat in her desk chair.  
Janine watched the scene with pity. The man was really ill. If she freaked out like this when she saw how Peter was, having his friends to get him back to normal, how was she going to be if he had a seizure alone with her? She didn’t even want to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

After about fifteen minutes of rest and a good glass of water, Peter got up from his chair and headed for the stairs.  
\- Are you sure you're all right?  
\- I'm great!  
Ray, Egon, and Winston returned to their business. They knew that Peter would soon be back to normal if he didn't have a fever. It was strange indeed, she thought. He didn't seem to have anything! They’d better find out what Peter had, and fast!  
He slid down the metal pole and said, razor in hand:   
\- Now I'm ready!   
She stared at him, bewildered. How was that possible?! He was almost having a seizure twenty minutes ago and now... he seemed absolutely normal!  
\- Shall we go? - He asked.  
She instinctively placed a hand on his forehead.  
\- Janine, I'm fine. Really.  
\- Peter, for God's sake...  
\- I swear. And I'm pretty sure you will not see that again.  
\- OK...  
They said goodbye to their friends and got into the car. Janine kept staring at her guest.  
\- Janine, stop staring at me, you're making me nervous!  
\- *I* am making you nervous?! Me?!  
\- Yes, you! I already told you that I'm better!  
\- Oh, excuse me if I'm completely terrified of this damn mysterious disease that you have, and if I’m worried about you!  
\- Oh, man... sorry, I’m grateful, but seriously, I'm fine. Seriously.  
\- Humpf...  
\- I’m sorry.  
\- Fine... "God forbid that I should see another scene like that!" - She thought.  
They finally arrived at her apartment and Janine offered Peter a space in the closet.  
\- Thank you.  
Janine smiled a little.  
\- I promise I will not disturb you.  
She smiled more.  
\- If I'm annoying you, tell me.  
\- I will... Peter, I'm going to take a shower. Will you be ok?  
\- I will. You can go.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Absolutely. Go!  
Janine went to her room, pensive. As she picked up her pajamas and underwear, the scene she saw in the firehouse kept replaying in her head. Peter on the floor, writhing, his friends having to run to save him. She would skate on thin ice with Peter in her apartment again. Not that she was weak, quite the opposite. But that image was too frightening. She was really asking the Heavens not to see it again.  
After a therapeutic bath, she thought about making tea. What was her surprise to see that Peter had put a teapot to boil.  
\- Er... I hope you don’t mind, I wanted to have some tea...  
\- Aww, I was thinking about doing that. Thank you, Peter.  
He smiled.  
Janine did not know if it was because he was sick, but Peter was much more tolerant of her. Less annoying, more... cute? She was also more... supportive, so to speak. Peter had behaved well the other time he was her guest. And his current condition scared her silly.  
\- Mint or chamomile?  
\- Mint.  
\- Chamomile for me... After the day I had today...  
She took the cups and put them up on the counter. Pouring the water into each cup on top of the teabags, she asked:  
\- Peter... do you have any idea of what happened to you?  
\- Don’t you think that if I had known, I would have done something about it by now?   
\- I don’t know, maybe this disease affected your brain and made you more stupid! - She had better be careful with what she thought...  
\- I'm sorry, Janine... but I'm so frustrated! Not knowing what it is is driving me crazy! Sorry…  
She just looked at him, taking a sip of the tea. He took a deep breath and continued:  
\- I think... it has something to do with the last job I was with the boys.  
\- But... what's different now? Have you been possessed?  
\- No... well... not that I know of. But I may have been possessed and not have felt anything!  
\- And can that happen?  
\- I don’t know, Janine. Although we capture ghosts, the spiritual world is still a big mystery to us...


	3. Chapter 3

\- It's here. Number 14, West 10th. Legend has it that the people who lived in that house always come back to it, even after death...  
\- So the ghosts we captured in the house were former residents?  
\- They might be. But it still does not explain what happened to Peter. It was a normal job!  
The other three Ghostbusters continued to search about what had happened to their friend. The symptoms were almost those of a seizure, but Peter had no such history. They appeared almost randomly and he had not been possessed. Not according to Egon.  
\- Egon, you exclude possession, right?  
\- Winston, you saw me scan Peter about three times. His signs were as frequent as yours or mine.  
\- Pete hasn’t been... taking anything different, has he?  
\- Winston!  
\- Ray! We know he has an impulsive nature, and he said that he had to de-stress. Maybe…  
\- Winston, we've known Pete for almost ten years. He doesn’t do these things. Anymore.  
\- Aha!  
\- Winston, you know Peter as well as us nowadays. You know he would not do that.  
\- I know, guys, but it's bad not knowing what Peter has to be able to help him!  
\- Tell me about it…  
\- We know that although Peter was not possessed, what happened to him has some connection with the supernatural... when he went to the basement to put the ghosts in the containment unit, he almost had a seizure! And he gets feverish every time he comes in contact with Slimer...  
\- Not to mention the random fainting during the day yesterday... and today!  
\- Poor Pete. Hang in there, my friend, we'll find out what's wrong with you! - Ray said.  
**********  
Janine and her guest finished their tea and he settled down on the couch, just like the other time.  
\- Are you comfortable?  
\- Yes!  
\- Do you want anything else?  
\- No!  
He smiled broadly, his green eyes gleaming. Peter looked like a little boy lying on that couch in his striped pajamas. The scene of him fainting in the middle of the firehouse hall went through Janine's mind again and she goosebumps. And she felt sorry for him again.  
\- If you need anything, please call me!  
\- I will!  
By instinct (not exactly maternal), she kissed him on the forehead and ran a hand through his hair.  
\- Good night, Peter.  
\- Good night...  
He gave her an enigmatic smile, which she returned. She turned off the light in the living room and went to her room, hoping to have a dreamless sleep.  
**********  
The next day was hectic and tiring for Ray, Egon and Winston. Without Janine and Peter, their amount of work had increased, both in and out of headquarters. Ironically, they'd had more calls and more ghosts to catch, without Peter. Not to mention the fact that Egon spent most of his lunch break explaining to their new neighbors that Slimer did not hurt anyone, he just had a little penchant for food. And that yes, he was a ghost, which they only didn’t capture again because he was source of tests. Slimer was so frightened of their neighbors that he disappeared all day.  
With that huge amount of work, they did not have time to research what had happened to their friend that day.

**********  
Peter spent the whole morning watching TV. He had breakfast, watched cartoons, watched the ten o'clock news and even watched a documentary, which made him feel a little sick. It was about haunted houses and the house where he went last with his friends appeared on the show.  
\- Peter! - Janine exclaimed when she realized what he was watching. - Why are you watching that?  
\- Because I'm a cathartic guy.  
She smiled wryly.  
\- I think you need to eat. Are you hungry?  
\- Um... a little.  
\- Great! - She turned off the TV. - Lunch is ready, let's eat.  
\- Hey! My show!  
\- After you eat your vegetables, you can watch whatever you want. - Janine said in a paternalistic tone.  
\- All right, Mom! - Peter replied sarcastically.  
She laughed. Things were practically normal. Peter was in his "little boy" mode, which was normal when he was sick, still in his good mood, and the good old banter between them was back.


	4. Chapter 4

The telephone rang and Janine answered it.  
\- Hello?  
\- Hi, Janine, it's Ray!  
\- Heyy!  
\- How's our little boy?  
\- Haha! He is fine. He's… normal!  
\- Did he feel anything?  
\- I-I don’t think so...  
\- Who is it? - Peter asked, a little anxious.  
\- Ray.  
\- Ahh, can I talk to him?  
Janine handed the phone to Peter.  
\- Ray!  
\- Pete! So, how's it going, man?  
\- So good to hear your voice! I'm fine... fucking pissed off, but I'm fine!  
Janine gave him a disapproving look. He made a "wait" gesture with his hand.  
\- Come on, man, don’t worry! It’ll be over soon!  
\- I hope so. And fast! I miss home already!  
Janine rolled her eyes.  
\- Already?! Why? Hasn’t Janine been treating you right? - Ray asked jokingly.  
\- She turned my TV off, Ray! - He answered in the same tone. She stuck out her tongue at him.  
\- I'm sure that if you ask nice, she will not turn it off...  
\- Yeah... - Peter commented, looking at his hostess with the same smile from the night before.  
\- Take care, Pete. See you.  
\- You got it, buddy. See ya. Say hello to the others!  
\- I will. Bye!  
\- Bye!  
He hung up the phone and let out a sigh.  
\- "I miss home"? - Janine teased him.  
\- Oh, Janine... your couch is great, but you know... my bed is my bed…  
\- You're an eternal little boy, Dr. Venkman...  
\- All men are, Miss Melnitz...  
Peter spent the afternoon trying to come to a conclusion. What happened to him was not normal, so it must have been _para_ normal. It wasn’t an allergy to ghosts like the other one; it wasn't anything caused by some kind of strange food either. He thought again of possession; when he had been possessed by Watt, he felt awful, but that was it: he really felt something. This time he had not felt anything but a slight shiver down his spine. But that was common, especially when they dealt with haunted houses. And he remembered the last ghost they captured in that house, which seemed to look directly at him as soon as it got sucked into the trap. But it may have been a coincidence. What the hell was wrong with him, then? He still had some sort of aversion to ghosts; the closer he got to them, the worse it got. And fainting, seizures? He had no such history. It could only be some sort of possession. He was going to ask Egon to scan him again.  
\- Peter! - he was interrupted by Janine, who held a carton of ice cream and two spoons - Dessert?  
\- Yay!  
She sat down next to him on the couch and they attacked the ice cream carton, watching a silly comedy on TV. Janine could not help but smile some time later when she realized that Peter slept peacefully with his head on her shoulder.  
\- Aaaah! - He woke up a few minutes later, his head falling forward. He smiled sheepishly - My bad...  
\- Aww, it’s all right, Peter.  
\- I'm going to take a shower, refresh my ideas...  
\- Okay...  
He went to the closet and came back two minutes later.  
\- Janine! Um... can you lend me a towel? I forgot mine at home...  
He was wearing only his pajama bottoms, and it took Janine a full minute to realize that her jaw dropped. She had never actually _noticed_ Peter... Wide shoulders, a well-defined chest and... he had a six-pack? Okay, he wasn't too skinny, but... when did he get muscular like that?  
She felt a little pain in her abdomen that came as an alert... oh, damn!  
\- Ah... there are towels in the bathroom closet...  
\- OK! Thank you!  
\- You're welcome...  
He left for the bathroom and she threw herself on the back of the couch, letting out a sigh.  
"It's Peter Venkman, Janine, remember that! The sarcastic, cocky and arrogant Peter Venkman! The cute, vulnerable and charming Peter Venkman... oh, my stars!" She thought.  
To try and stop thinking about Peter and his muscles, she went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book from one of the shelves. As soon as she started working for the Ghostbusters, she decided to learn about the subject. She went through some bookstores and bought several books on the supernatural (many of them on Dr. Spengler's recommendation). She had read most of them, but there was one that she bought more by an impulse than curiosity. It was about the most haunted places in America, and she was sure that house was in that book.  
She flipped through the book and stopped at the chapter on New York. She had begun to read about the house when she heard:  
\- What are you reading, Janine?  
Ohh... Gods... It was Peter, all disheveled, his hair wet, a towel around his neck and...  
...another one around his hips.  
Janine took another minute to notice that she was again with her mouth open. As if it weren’t enough that the man was all that, he had to smell really good too. Damn it!  
\- Uh... a silly book I bought about the haunted places in the country. There's the house that you went to that day!  
\- Oh, really? Let me see.  
She handed him the book, the scent of his aftershave looming up her nostrils. So good! Argh!  
\- "14, West 10th.'The House of Death,'"- he read. -"A Greek Revival home, “Number 14” was built during the late 1850s in the favorable area of Washington Square Park. Before landing its infamous name, the brownstone was home to many members of New York’s elite, including Mrs. James Boorman Johnston whose husband had been a founding member of the Metropolitan Underground Railroad and the Broadway Underground Railroad. In 1900, the building became..." blah, blah, blah... Ah! Here! "The house has been visited by multiple paranormal investigators, who claim to have sensed the presence of a lady in white, a young child and a gray cat." The lady in white! We caught her that day!   
\- Oh! And who is this mysterious lady in white?  
\- I have no idea, Janine...  
He really did not know who she was. Or why she'd stared at him as soon as the trap sucked her.


	5. Chapter 5

\- It was her, guys! It was this lady in white that we captured that day!  
Winston showed the same passage to his friends the next day.  
\- Yes, it was her, but the question is, why did she stay in that house and scare its residents?  
\- Fellas, I have a theory.  
\- Go ahead, Ray.  
\- The West 10th was an area where, for many centuries, people who dealt with nature and its elements lived, people who had a special connection with the supernatural and who were able to manipulate people's intellect and physical body...  
\- In other words... sorcerers.  
\- Exactly.  
\- So, your theory is...  
\- What if the lady in white... is the ghost of a sorceress?  
\- It may be, Ray, but... what does one thing have to do with the other?  
\- Winston, depending on their power, witches leave... traces.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Maybe there's still some of their power lying around...  
\- Ray… what if this woman's power is concentrated in that house?  
\- You got exactly where I wanted to, Egon.  
\- Are you saying that the woman bewitched Peter from the Beyond?  
Ray and Egon gave Winston a satisfied look.  
\- Oh, come on, guys! Ghosts do not cast spells!  
\- Powerful witches’ ones might...  
\- Yeah, yeah, right but... why Pete?  
\- That's what we have to find out!  
\- So that maybe we can cure him. - Egon said, half in disbelief. Even though he studied the supernatural, he was not as much of a fan of the occult as his friend.  
**********  
Peter woke up tired the next day. The previous night had been restless, full of nightmares. He dreamed he was back home, but as a ghost; he dreamed that the lady in white was pushing him off a cliff and dreamed he was a seventeenth-century soldier who was chasing and shooting at some people.  
He got up and saw that the kitchen table was set.  
\- Good morning, sleepyhead!  
\- Good morning...  
\- Wow, Peter, you look awful!  
\- I didn’t sleep well last night...  
\- Aww, what happened? Bad dreams?  
\- Yes... one after the other...  
\- Aww, poor Pete...  
Instinctively, she caressed his face. Like that, with that sleepy face and striped pajamas, he looked like the "little boy" who was in her house, not the charming and - Oh! - sexy man that appeared "out of the blue" yesterday.  
\- I dreamed I had come back home, but I was a ghost! Then I was thrown off a cliff by the lady in white!  
\- Yikes!  
\- And then I was a soldier from centuries ago who was shooting people!  
\- My God, Peter!  
\- And I didn't even eat anything before bed!  
RING!  
\- Can you get it for me, please? - Janine finished setting the table.  
\- Of course. Hello?  
\- Peter?  
\- Egon!  
\- How are you?  
\- I'm sleepy! I barely slept last night...  
\- Try to get some sleep earlier tonight. Listen: we have good- we have news. It's up to you to judge whether they are good or not.  
\- Really? Tell me!  
\- Do you remember the lady in white we caught that day?  
\- Of course, she's still haunting around! Me! In my dreams!  
\- Huh... Anyway, we believe she's the spirit of a witch.  
\- A witch?  
\- Yes. And we think there was still some of her power in that house with her.  
\- The lady in white bewitched me?  
\- What?! - Janine came near him; he made that "wait" sign with his hand.  
\- We believe so, Peter.  
\- But... but... why the hell me?  
\- If you have any idea...  
\- Oh, if YOU don't, let alone me!  
\- We'll get back to you as soon as we find out more.  
\- Okay! Thanks buddy.  
\- Take care, Pete.  
\- I am!  
\- See you.  
\- Goodbye!  
He hung up the phone thoughtfully.  
\- A witch?! - Janine said in disbelief.  
\- Yes. Now I've seen it all, Janine!


	6. Chapter 6

\- Doctor Stantz! What an honor to receive one of the Ghostbusters in my humble home!  
\- Good afternoon, Mrs. Osbourne. The honor is mine.  
Ray and the woman laughed at the silly formality.  
\- So, what happened, Ray?  
\- Dinah... I really need your help. You are the only one who knows the supernatural history of New York.  
\- No more than you, my dear.  
Dinah Osbourne was a colleague of Ray’s from his college days who was also interested in the supernatural and everything that was occult, different. Due to their mutual interest, they became close friends, although they did not always maintain contact.  
The woman's house looked like an esoteric museum, filled with symbolic trinkets, from a simple menorah to a statue of the Hindu god Brahma. Ray was not only fascinated by his friend's intellect, but also by the contrast of her long black hair and green eyes with her very pale skin. But when he met her, she was already happily married to John Osbourne, with whom Ray was also friends with.  
\- No, seriously. A few days ago we were in the "House of Death"...  
\- Oh! That house is so charged...  
\- Not so much anymore... we caught some ghosts there...  
\- Ray! How wonderful! I think only you can give peace to the people who live there!  
\- Oh, come on... Anyway, we caught the lady in white.  
Dinah Osborne's eyes widened at immediately.  
\- I don't believe it... - she said softly.  
\- I swear... Dinah, why are you looking at me like that?  
\- Ray, I had the opportunity to communicate with her once...  
\- Oh really?  
\- Really... Ray, she's powerful...  
\- Yes, I know that! She bewitched Peter!  
\- Wait... you know she's a sorceress?  
\- Yeah... well, you just certified it for me.  
\- And she cast a spell on Dr. Venkman?  
\- We believe so!  
\- Oh my God... wait a minute. I need to show you something.  
\- Of course.  
Dinah disappeared into one of the bedrooms of her house and Ray let out a sigh he did not even realize he was holding. He seemed to be getting closer and closer to finding out exactly what had happened to his friend, and this made him more anxious than usual.  
She came back with a thick, leather-bound book, with Native-American motifs on the cover.  
\- This... isn't this your diary? - He asked.  
\- Yes. I wrote down the entire conversation I had with her.  
\- Fascinating! Wow, I sound like Egon...  
Dinah smiled and started searching for the page where she had written down the conversation.  
\- I found it! July 1984. I paid a visit to the house, wrote down some of its history, wrote about the other spirits I saw there... Ah! "A white light appeared in front of me in the middle of the hall and a woman materialized."  
\- She talked to you, then?  
\- Yes, Ray. She saw that I was trustworthy and began to tell me her story... Her people lived for many years in that area of the town and she became fond of that place, so she never left.  
\- Aha! I knew it!  
\- Being a witch was her destiny; she believed she would be a witch in all her lives...  
\- Wow! Interesting!  
\- She and her people migrated to Salem to help their fellow sorcerers and she was arrested, but she was not on trial.  
\- Yikes!  
\- She was a very kind-hearted woman, helping everyone she could. But her life turned upside down when...  
\- When...?  
\- When she fell in love with the soldier who captured her.  
\- Poor woman!  
\- She was desperate because he didn’t want anything to do with her.  
\- And then what happened?  
\- Oh, no... - she said, disappointed.  
Dinah showed the notebook to Ray. The next page had been torn.  
\- What happened to the page?  
\- I don't know, Ray. It was here the last time I looked.  
\- Wow...  
\- I think it was her. For some reason, she doesn’t want you to know the rest of her story.  
Ray said goodbye to his old friend and left, pensively. He agreed with Dinah. It had been the woman in white. But why didn’t she want him to know the rest of the story?  
**********  
Egon Spengler hurried to the New York Public Library (it still brought back good memories!) and took out a volume on American names from one of the shelves. He remembered his own name, which meant "plumber," but which was also the name of a German philosopher who had interesting concepts about the West.  
Stopping at the letter V, he found Peter's. "Venkman" was a variation of the name "Winkelmann" and one of the historical people with that name was "George Winkelmann, a soldier who participated in the Salem trials."  
Egon began scribbling furiously on his pad, writing down what he found out and the theories regarding his research.  
**********  
Winston had stayed at home, taking care of business, the house, and of his dear Ecto-1. But he still found time to come up with his own theories. Casting a spell on one of the Ghostbusters was obvious. But why Peter? Was his family her enemy? If it was, it had already been a long time, why an act of revenge now? Peter hadn’t done anything much, except becoming a Ghostbuster... had any of his ancestors gone after her too, that’s why she was bent on revenge? If that was the case, the woman was too spiteful for his taste...


	7. Chapter 7

Janine had gone out in the early evening to go to the supermarket (there wasn’t much in her cabinets when Peter arrived). She bought several things she knew Peter would like - including an even bigger carton of ice cream. But she was startled as soon as she opened the door.  
\- AAAAAAHHH! - She screamed, dropping the shopping bag.  
Peter was lying on the floor, unconscious.  
\- Peter!  
She ran toward him. It was what she feared the most. She was alone with him and it happened again. What was she going to do?  
She could not think of anything else but calling him.  
\- Peter! Peter, please, wake up!  
She held his head, lightly patting his face with her other hand. She put his head back on the floor and by a strange instinct tried to give him CPR. "He doesn't need that, Janine, he's breathing!" With her lips so close to his, she couldn't resist and gave him a little kiss. "Stop being so stupid! He is not Sleeping Beauty!"  
\- Ohhh, Peter... - She leaned over his chest and began to cry.  
A minute later she felt a hand gripping her arm. Getting up suddenly, she saw green eyes sadly staring at her.  
\- Ohh, Peter! Thank God!  
\- I promised you wouldn't see it again... I'm sorry, Janine...  
\- Are you okay?  
\- I'm... I'm sorry...  
\- No need to apologize, Peter... - She caressed his face.  
\- Forgive me... - he said, sitting down.  
She hugged him, tears still streaming down her face. Tears of relief. He kissed the top of her head.  
\- Wow, it's so hot! - He said suddenly, standing up and taking off his T-shirt.  
Janine stood up too and had to control herself so as not to give a whimper when she touched him. His forehead, his face, his abdomen...  
\- You're so warm...  
He inhaled through his teeth when he felt her touch him.  
Peter was filled with a sense of euphoria, his senses exaggerated and his libido on the edge. He was warm all over, his green eyes, dark with lust, his breathing ragged. Janine was the most beautiful, most perfect and most sensual woman he had ever seen and he had to have her as quickly as possible.  
Cupping her face, he kissed her softly. Not giving her the time to register the kiss, he kissed her again, more deeply this time. She returned the kiss.  
\- Ohh... - she moaned, interrupting the kiss.  
\- Janine... - he moaned as well.  
The phone rang and she, not knowing how to deal with what had happened, answered it.  
\- Hello?   
\- Janine?  
\- Ohhh... hi, Monica... ohh...  
Monica was her best friend and they had a lot to talk about. But now it was impossible. Peter kissed her neck from behind, making her shiver.  
\- Mmm...  
\- Are you...  
\- Monica, I cannot talk now, bye!  
She hung up quickly and turned around to face her guest, kissing him intensely.  
Janine didn’t want to think about the consequences. Her mind now barely registered that he was one of her bosses or that he was the usually cynical, sarcastic and arrogant Peter Venkman. What mattered now was the extremely seductive man in front of her, kissing her like no one had ever kissed her before.  
She broke off the kiss and took a deep breath, staring at him full of desire.  
\- Janine - he began - I have an urgent need...  
\- What?...  
\- Of you...  
He knelt down, begging:  
\- Please... I need you...  
He lowered her skirt a little, to her hipbone and kissed the area just below her belly button.  
\- Ahh...  
Janine was already wet. It wasn’t only him who had an urgent need. She also needed to feel his soft lips all over her body...  
She could not help but admit that the tension that always existed between them was sexual. The little barbs they always exchanged were a way to relieve this tension.  
The barbs were no longer needed...  
She stared at him again, eyes half closed, mouth open, and her breathing heavy. She would never say no...  
He got up again and kissed her once more, heading for her bedroom.  
Kicking the bedroom door close, he quickly and deftly took her blouse and skirt off her as she went straight to the button and zipper of his jeans.  
Taking off his own pants, he laid her down on the bed, kissing her madly. That fire-colored hair, those light blue-green eyes (she'd already taken off her glasses), her full lips and even the light freckles across her body were driving him insane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating this sooner. My computer died and the file was in it. Luckily, I had it in my cell phone!   
> Anyway, I bought another computer and finally transferred it from my cell. I hope you didn't forget my little story! =P

He went straight to her neck, down her collarbones and chest. His kisses were wet, but they left a hot trail wherever his mouth touched.  
\- Oh...  
\- Oh, Janine...  
She kissed him once more and lifted her upper body, smiling mischievously. She brought her hands to her back and unhooked her bra, taking it off.  
Peter let out a moan and did not waste time: he immediately attacked her breasts with his mouth, kissing them, running his tongue on her pink nipples, sucking on them gently...  
\- Ohhhh!  
He stared at her again, his eyes still dark and cloudy, his breathing heavy.  
The way he looked at her deepened her desire. He had an obscene gleam in his eyes, unlike the usual cheekiness. It seemed to say, "Yes, I'm going to drive you crazy," and it got her even more turned on.  
Kissing her one more time, he lowered her panties and inserted two of his fingers into her wet entrance.  
\- Ahhh!  
\- So wet...  
\- Oh...  
He pumped in and out of her slowly, her moisture soaking his fingers.   
\- Oooooh…  
He finally withdrew his fingers from her and went down with his lips, kissing the inside of her thighs, until he replaced his fingers with his tongue...  
\- Oh, Peter!  
\- Mmm...  
\- Ahh!  
He licked her slowly, carefully, every single one of her moans urging him further...  
\- Mm, Peter...  
He wanted to make her happy; he wanted to give her pleasure... And he thought he was doing it right, because the more he sucked on her, the more she moaned...  
\- Oh! Ah!  
\- Mmm...  
Janine was really going crazy. The fact that there was an attractive and seductive man making love to her and that this man was Peter drove her crazy. It was too surreal and too delicious at the same time...  
\- Ohhh! Peter! - She screamed, climaxing.  
He looked at her again, a different look in his eyes. He seemed to... worship her somehow.  
\- Ohh, Janine...  
He started to kiss her neck, his wet kisses again leaving that trail of fire. She felt his erection rub on her soggy intimate parts, and that was pushing her to the limit. She could not take it anymore. She needed to feel him inside her.  
\- Oh, Peter... Peter, please!  
He pulled his own underwear down and entered her slowly, howling with pleasure.  
\- Ahhhhh!  
\- Ahhh, Peter!!!  
Janine would never have thought Peter was such a good lover. That is, he was always flirting with the girls and some of them went back to the firehouse only to see him, but she thought he was... overrated. He thought too much of himself, and he was not all that. Oh, how wrong she was...  
\- Oh, my God, Janine!  
\- Ah... this feels so good...  
\- I know!  
He was faster now, hugging her tightly, as if he was going to lose her. Janine was in ecstasy.  
\- Nnnngh... PETER!!!  
\- Ahhh!  
She'd had quite an orgasm, almost losing her mind. Who would have thought, Dr. Venkman...  
\- Oh...  
\- Ahh!!  
But he kept thrusting into her, like a piston, no sign of fatigue. She was almost banging her head on the headboard! Heavens!  
\- Oh... Peter...  
\- Nnnngh...  
\- Peter... please!  
\- Ahh...  
\- Peter, stop!  
\- I can't!  
God, what had happened to the man? Had he become Priapus, or something?!  
\- Janine... I... Ahh, fuck!  
\- Aaaah!  
\- I... I need you so bad, Janine!  
\- Oh...  
He couldn’t stop caressing her, even though he was thrusting hard into her. He kissed wherever he could, tenderly. The man seemed desperate indeed!  
With all those caresses and kisses, her desire came back and she climaxed again. Ohh!  
\- PETER!!!  
This time he climaxed too, screaming in ecstasy.  
\- AAAAAHHHH!


	9. Chapter 9

A lightning-like light burst through Janine's room for a second, and she swore she'd seen the light coming from Peter as he came inside her. It was an unbelievable sight!  
\- Ahhh... - he exhaled loudly, collapsing on top of her.  
She put her arms around him. He was wet with sweat, but he wasn't hot anymore.  
He lifted his head and gave her a lazy smile. She smiled back.  
He got off her and lay on the other side of the bed. He felt exhausted.  
\- Janine - he began.  
\- Shh... - she said, putting a finger to his lips - We'll talk tomorrow.  
They soon fell asleep.  
***  
Janine woke up in the middle of the night all of a sudden, having dreamed that Peter was holding her in his arms again. She looked to her side and saw him sleeping peacefully. Unable to resist, she began to lightly run her fingers through his light brown hair and down his face. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled. She smiled back. He moved closer to her face and kissed her deeply. Ohh.  
Their desire returned with full force. Peter no longer had that desperate attitude, but he kissed her passionately.  
She climbed on top of him, kissing his neck.  
\- Mmm... Janine...  
\- What is it, Peter? - She whispered in his ear.  
\- You’re incredible...  
She smiled broadly and kissed him intensely. After several minutes of kissing, caressing, and a little teasing, she slid onto his hard cock.  
\- Ahhh...  
\- Oh, Janine...  
She moved slowly, back and forth, looking at Peter with misty eyes. He looked even more handsome, all sweaty and disheveled and blushing.  
Yeah, there was no denying that she was very attracted to him.  
\- Ahhh... Peter!!!  
She was now practically bouncing on him, her orgasm ever more imminent.  
\- Ahhhh!  
\- Ohhh!  
They came together, tired again.  
\- Fuck...  
\- Oh...  
\- Now I think you deserve a raise, Miss Melnitz - he said, his tone playful.  
She smacked his chest.  
They laughed and fell asleep soon after.  
**********  
The Ghostbusters got together the next day to gather their information about their friend's case. Ray shared the story he heard from Dinah, Egon read the information about the name and Winston listened to his friends intently.  
\- Dinah said she had her heart broken; she fell in love with a soldier who captured her in Salem and he did not reciprocate...  
\- And I am almost certain that this soldier was George Winkelmann. Peter's last name comes from that name.  
\- Is this man Pete's ancestor?  
\- I suppose so, Winston.  
\- But... Pete is... well... from this century, right? And the soldier...  
\- Yes... But I found a reproduction of a painting of that man in another book in the library. Look!  
Egon showed his friends a copy of the book page. The man had dark, unruly hair, light eyes, an upturned nose, and a thin face. He looked almost exactly like Peter.  
\- Damn! He looks exactly like Pete!  
\- Yeah!  
\- Next to this picture there was a text that said that the man went crazy after Salem and that he was always saying, "It was her! It was her! The witch!".  
\- So the woman cast a spell on Pete because he looks a lot like the guy who dumped her ass...  
\- Haha! Yes, Winston... and I believe she prevented him from hunting the supernatural... just like the soldier from her time. - Ray commented.  
\- Passionate revenge through the ages... go figure.  
\- Yeah... we just have to figure out how to heal Peter.  
As they finished this discussion, a smiling Peter Venkman came in through the firehouse door, followed by his secretary.  
\- Good morning!  
**********  
Janine woke up over the moon the next day. She grinned when he saw her guest sleeping peacefully next to her.  
She got up, grabbed her robe and panties, and headed for the bathroom.  
After a good shower, she began preparing breakfast.  
She was setting the coffee maker when she felt a wet kiss on her cheek.  
\- Good morning! - Peter said quietly near her ear.  
\- Ah! - She had a little fright - Haha, good morning! - She replied, smiling.  
\- I'm going to take a quick shower... I'll be right back!  
\- Okay - she said, watching him walk away to the bathroom, the night before flashing through her mind. Wow, Peter...  
He came back a few minutes later, all ready, smelling wonderful (she had also changed her clothes) and simply sat down to have breakfast.  
Janine was taking a sip of her coffee when she casually glanced at Peter.


	10. Chapter 10

He was licking a toast that had been dunked in strawberry jam. She almost groaned as she remembered that... she was the "bread" the night before...  
\- Is it me or is it too hot in here? - She asked, fanning herself.  
\- Don't even tell me about-  
He realized what she meant and smiled.  
\- We need to talk, Janine.  
\- Yeah... one of us has to acknowledge the elephant in the... kitchen.  
He laughed.  
\- Well... last night was... wonderful...  
\- Yes...  
\- Sensational!  
\- Very!  
\- Amazing!!!  
\- Wow!  
\- You really are incredible, Janine...  
\- Right back at you, Dr. Venkman...  
They smirked at each other.  
\- But there's a very important thing I have to say.  
\- What's that?  
\- I think I'm cured, Janine.  
\- Oh!! Really?  
\- Yeah. Since that disease-I mean, since that crazy woman attacked me, I've been feeling some sort of… weight on my back, you know?  
\- Uh-huh...  
\- Looks like... the weight's gone...  
\- Mm… I wonder if it has to do with the light.  
\- What light?  
\- I... um... I saw a light that seemed to come out of you when... when...  
\- When what?  
\- When... when you climaxed... - she said, a little shy, for some reason.  
\- Ah... heh. I think it has to do with the light indeed... it was from then on that I felt lighter...  
She bit her bottom lip, still with the smile on her lips.  
\- I think I'm going home today- kinda like a test, you know?  
\- That's great, Peter! Seriously: you really miss home, don’t you?  
\- No, not so much anymore...  
\- Haha! Oh, Dr. Venkman...  
He laughed too.  
\- Oh, I need to do it because it's making me nervous!  
She took his hand and ran her tongue around one of his fingers, dirty with strawberry jam...  
\- Oooh... Is that a preview? - He said, smiling naughtily.  
\- Peter! - She laughed.  
**********  
\- Pete! It's so good to see you!  
\- Welcome back!  
\- Good morning, Peter!  
Peter's friends were happy to see him. He really looked much better.  
\- Fellas, I think I'm cured.  
\- Oh, really?  
\- That's great!  
Suddenly, the phone rang and Ray answered it.  
\- Hello, Ghostbusters.  
\- Ray! Good morning!  
\- Dinah! Good morning!  
\- Good news: I found the page missing from my diary!  
\- Great! I also have good news: Peter is back and he thinks he's cured!  
\- That's wonderful! I'm glad!  
\- What does the page say, Dinah?  
\- Well, she said she cast a spell on the soldier because he was mean to her! And it worked! He stopped hunting witches and was getting more and more unhappy! She also died of a broken heart...  
\- Wow... I think that's what happened to Pete too! She stopped him from hunting ghosts!  
\- She also said that the spell broke when he became involved with a woman like her: typically Celtic!  
\- Celtic? Wow!  
\- Yes! Strong, determined... redhead!  
All of a sudden, Ray looked where his friends were. Janine and Peter were grinning knowingly at each other...  
He wondered... did they?...

THE END


End file.
